


Dean Hates Fate

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death In Dream, Dean's POV, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fate Shows Multiple Outcomes, Little bit of smut, Multiple Traumas, Night Clubbing, Vampires, working a case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCE ONLYSmut, Angst, Some Violence, Fate.THIS IS NOT WINCESTSam and Dean find a case and it appears to be vampire. They stake out a nightclub and the guy they're looking for isn't there. Sam goes to another bar. Dean gets picked up by a gorgeous woman who happens to be Lachesis, one of the 3 Greek Fates. Dean sees how things could have been and might be. After he gets rid of her, he and Sam still has a vampire to kill! Sonofabitch!





	Dean Hates Fate

[DEAN'S POV]

I set my laptop down in front of my brother. I make sure it's right on top of the book he's been studying so intently for the past two days. Sam looks up at me as I take a seat across from him in the library with my cup of joe.

Sam's face is curious, "What is this?"

"Well look. I think I found a case."

He looks at the article I found in today's Indianapolis newspaper. Three people have turned up missing in the past week. A woman was found dead. Appears to be an animal attack. Sam nods, "Let me get ready. We'll hit the road."

I smile. It's been a while since we caught a case.

I'm eager to do something. Anything other than sit and think about mom being killed by Lucifer in that alternate universe.

Cas is looking for Lucifer's spawn, Jack, who disappeared right after he brought Cas back to life.

Sam's been looking for a way to break into that alternate universe to try and save mom. I told him there's no point. Mom's dead. Why would Lucifer spare her life? Sammy is forever stubborn. He won't ever give up trying. That's what makes him who he is.

I have my gear ready. Sam and I hit the road.

It feels great being in Baby on a case again. Sam makes calls.

We get to Indianapolis and stop at the morgue. Halley Richardson was 26 years old. Not married and no children. A dental hygienist. Lived in an apartment alone. Her neck was clearly ripped out by a vamp.

We leave the morgue and head to her apartment. We go inside and find no signs of a struggle or break in. Sam takes her laptop computer. I snag her address book and the note pad by her phone.

Back at our motel room Sam looks into her computer while I take an etching off her note pad with a pencil. A faint address appears. I look the address up on my cell phone. It's a local night club.

Sam finds her personal journal in the computer. She recently met a guy named Devin Nichols. She goes on and on about how smart, kind and funny he is. She's gone on a few dates with him and last night she was going to meet him at The Sanctuary night club.

Sam and I dress up to go out. From the way she looks in her photos and her style of music, our flannel would stand out at this bar. So, we wear dress shirts and jeans. I tease Sammy, "Who knows, you might actually attract a woman tonight."

Sam gives me a dirty look, "You think I can't attract women?"

I just shrug as I remove the magazine from my gun and check it. It's loaded with silver. I reinsert it, set the safety and put it in the back of my belt. I then put my black leather jacket on. We both bring our FBI badges just in case. I grab my phone and keys then head for the door.

He locks the door behind us. "Jerk."

"Bitch." I start up Baby and we go out for a few drinks and research on Halley, our victim. Maybe we'll see Devin there too. If so, follow him to his nest.

It's Saturday night and the bar is packed. I'm so distracted by all the hot women. Some look way too young to be legal.

"Um, Dean. Shouldn't we be looking for Devin? Not looking at the wild life." Sam's all work and no play.

I give my brother a smirk. "Sammy, you need to take a look around. Appreciate the finer things in life every so often."

A beautiful brunette walks by with a high tight ass in short dress. "Hello beautiful. What's your name?"

She looks at me and laughs, "Not in a million years." She lifts a hand at me. She rolls her long red nailed fingers at my face, turns and walks away. She shakes her perfect ass on purpose as she goes.

I look at Sam. "What is up with women today?"

A guy standing near us speaks up, "Seriously!"

I turn to him and introduce myself. He tells me his name is Shawn. I introduce Sam. Shawn says he's an accountant and comes to this bar on a regular basis. He also tells us women there are mostly friendly, but some are like the one I just confronted. Rude.

"Have you seen this woman before?" I show him a picture of Halley.

He looks. "Oh yeah. She's nice. She's also a regular. She's dated several guys here. I tried to go out with her and struck out. Not her type I guess."

Sam asks if Shawn knows the guy she's dating now, Devin. Shawn gets suspicious of us. "You guys related to her or something? Did this guy hurt her?"

I show Shawn my badge. "We're investigating her murder. Any information you might have on anyone she was seeing could be very helpful in finding her killer."

Shawn is legitimately surprised to hear she's dead. Sad even. "Yeah. Um, the guy I saw her with usually hangs out over there." He points toward some sofas at the back end of the bar. "He's tall, has long blonde hair. I think his eyes are light colored. I'm not sure. He always wears this god awful medallion necklace. Looks like a 70's reject if you ask me." He takes a drink of his beer.

I pat his shoulder. "Thank you for your help."

Sam follows me to the back side of the bar. We look around, but don't see him anywhere.

"Sammy, why don't you go to the next closest bar. Google it. Take a look around. If you spot him call me. I'll call you if he shows up here."

Sam nods. "Good idea. I'll also listen to the police scanner in the car. See if our guy has struck again. I'll be in touch." He leaves.

I walk around and get a beer. I keep an eye open for Devin.

A beautiful blonde with stunning green eyes is suddenly right next to me. "Hi sugar. You're cute."

I smile. "Hi. Thanks. I'm Dean."

She presses her body against me. "Dean, I'm Lacey. What do you say we get out of here and work off some of this tension between us?"

Oh shit. She's so hot. She's got a body that won't quit. How can I refuse? Wait, no car. I swallow hard. "Well, my ride isn't here."

She's rubbing against me. "We can go to my place. I'll bring you back here in an hour. I live close by. What do you say?" She kisses me.

I kiss her back. I pull a silver dollar from my pocket and rub it on her bare back. It causes no effect. "Do you know Cristo?"

She looks confused, "who?"

I smile. "Never mind. Let's get outta here Lacey."

I follow her out if the bar. She drives a really nice Mercedes. I think about my experience with the Amazon chic. "Lacey, you're not an Amazonian woman are you?"

We get in the car. She laughs while starting the car. Her laughter fills up the car. "What, like Wonder Woman?" She reaches for my hand and puts my fingers to her lips. She kisses my index and middle fingers softly. I'm so hard right now it hurts. "You're adorable. You know that?"

We end up at her house not two miles from the bar. She unlocks the front door and enters the code for her alarm.

Suddenly we're all over each other. I have her pinned to the wall. My body pressed against hers. Our mouths devour one another. Her hands quickly unbuttoning my shirt. My hands undoing her jeans. I slide my hands down her hips quickly removing the denim lacquered to her firm body.

I remember I have a gun on me and distract her by sliding my hand into her wet panties. I slip my middle finger over her hard clit while kissing her. At the same time, I move my gun to a pocket in my leather jacket. I slip my hand free from her long enough to slip out of my jacket and toss it to a nearby chair. She removes my shirt. Kisses and licks at my jaw and neck. I moan, "Lacey."

I remove her blouse and bury my face between her tits. God their perfect. I undo her bra and it falls to the floor. My lips and tongue tease her nipples, one at a time.

I work my talented tongue and lips down to her center. We remove her jeans and pretty blue laced panties. I'm kneeling before this beauty. I place her leg over my shoulder as I open her nether lips and feast upon her pussy. Fuck she taste so good. It's been too long.

She gasps, "Oh Dean!"

"You like that baby?" I flick her clit with my tongue.

She moans. "Yes. More."

I slide my index and middle fingers inside her while sucking and licking her clit. I finger fuck her good and steady. Her walls tighten on my fingers. I rub her g-spot with a come hither motion.

Lacey is trembling. "I'm gonna cum!"

And she does. Liquid falls over my hand as her walls clinch tight around my fingers. Her hands are gripping my shoulders. I lick up her cum and keep working her clit.

"I need you inside me Dean." She's hardly able to keep standing.

I stand up and kiss her. "I thought you'd never ask." I smile and she licks her juices from my chin. Fuck!

She leads me to her bedroom and pushes me onto her bed. She undoes my jeans and I find instant relief for my throbbing cock. She helps me out of my clothes.

She looks me over and I can't wait to be inside her.

She goes down on me and I'm lost to her and her desire for me. I watch her suck and lick me perfectly. She nuzzles her lips against my balls then sucks on them. I moan with want. She pulls out a condom and rolls it into my extremely hard cock. I love how she touches me.

She finally straddles my hips and starts giving me what I really need. Her hands are splayed across my chest as she rides me. Her kisses are addicting. Like a drug almost. She sits back and I fill my hands up with her perfect tits. She puts her hands in her hair and gasps with pleasure. Fuck she's beautiful.

I'm about to roll her onto her back and really pound into her when suddenly...

 

 

  
I wake up.

I'm in a bar. I recognize it from a long time ago. I see Sammy in a bar stool. I approach him, "Hey Sammy."

He doesn't respond. I attempt to place my hand on his shoulder and it goes through his body. "What the fuck!"

A man approaches Sam, "Come on son. Let's go."

I have to look twice. It's my father! He looks the same as he did before he died.

Sam lifts his head and scowls at John. I can see Sam is in his early 20's. "You go. I'm stayin right here."

"Sammy. We need to keep hu..."

Sam stands up and confronts dad. "I'm done hunting! Dean's dead! Mom's dead! Isn't that enough? I know you wish it was me instead of your precious Dean. If only the semi hit us harder and killed me too!"

John slaps him. Sam stumbles back some. He rears back like he wants to punch his old man, but thinks better of it.

People in the bar are staring at them.

Sam finishes his drink and walks out of the bar. John thinks he's getting into his truck, but Sam keeps walking.

"Where are you going Sammy?!"

Sam looks at John. "Straight to Hell dad. I'm going straight to Hell."

Sam keeps walking as John gets in his truck and drives off.

A woman runs up to Sam and catches up to him as he's walking down the road. "Hey! Stop!"

Sam turns to look at her. He stops.

She approaches him. "You need a lift somewhere?"

Sam smiles at her. "You don't know me."

She grins, "Well, I saw how your dad treated you. Oh, my name's Meg Masters by the way." She extends her hand.

Sam shakes her hand. "Sam Winchester."

"So how about it Sam? I'm heading toward California if you're interested in a lift." She has a backpack on her shoulder and her hands in her pockets as she shrugs.

Sam smiles with his dimples showing. "Sure. Sounds good."

I'm a freakin ghost and I can't warn him about Meg being a demon! I guess this is what would have happened if I went with reaper Tessa after Sammy wrecked the Impala back in 2006. If dad never made a deal with Azazel.

Things get foggy and next thing I see is Cas. I walk up to him. "What is this Cas?"

He grins. "Hello Dean. This is what would have happened if you died in that hospital. Your father would have lived and given you a hunters burial. You would have entered Heaven. John would eventually be killed by Azazel. He would then go to Hell and break the first seal. Sam would drink demon blood, kill Lilith, free Lucifer and then become Lucifer's vessel. John would have been pulled from perdition instead of you and he would have become Michael's vessel. The battle would have occurred between Lucifer and Michael. The world would be in a post apocalyptic state for centuries. Lucifer in Sam's body. Azazel and the other Princes of Hell ruling with him. Not to mention Abaddon and demons like Ruby, Meg, Crowley and Alastair."

I hold up my hands toward Cas, "I hear ya. It's good dad made the deal with Azazel and saved my life. Even if he had to go to Hell."

"Also good you didn't chose to go with Tessa. If you had, things would have been a lot different." Cas touches my forehead. I pass out.

 

 

  
I wake up in bed with Lisa Braeden. She's curled up on my chest. I kiss the top of her head. A tear slips down my cheek. I miss her so much. I forgot just how much I truly love this woman.

She wakes up and kisses me. There's a tap at our door. "Yeah?"

The door opens and a beautiful teenage girl is standing there. Long dirty blonde hair, perfect bow smile and hazel Sammy eyes. "Can I take the car up to the store and get some milk?"

Lisa lifts her head. "Just up to the store and back. You hear me Jo Ellen?"

Our daughter rolls her gorgeous eyes, "Yes momma." She picks up Lisa's keys and leaves, closing our door.

Memories fill my mind. Sam is still in the pit with Adam and Lucifer. Ben graduated college. He's a computer geek creating video games. Lisa and I had a baby girl a year after Sammy went into the pit. We named her Jo Ellen Winchester. We thought about naming her Samantha, but I couldn't do that. I couldn't bear saying Sammy's name when calling out to my daughter, so we named her after Jo and her amazing mother Ellen. Lisa liked the names and the fact that the women were the bravest she'd ever heard of. We both hope and pray our daughter is just as brave and smart as her namesake.

Lisa and I make love while Jo Ellen is out on her milk run. A tear escapes my eye during and after. I love Lisa so very much. She kisses me and never questions why. She could always read me like a book.

Jo Ellen returns and Lisa gets up to make us breakfast. I hit the shower. Once I leave the shower, things get foggy.

Cas appears yet again. "Hello Dean."

I shake my head. I stay very calm. "You're not Cas. Who are you?"

He nods and stays at a distance from me. "You may remember some time ago meeting a Greek Fate named Atropos. She is the Fate that cuts the thread of people's lives."

I think back. "Oh. The Fate that got upset when the angel Balthazar unsunk the Titanic."

Cas smiles. "That's the one."

Cas suddenly shifts into the woman I was making love to when this all started. Lacey. "My name is Lachesis, the Fate that decides what length of thread each person gets. In other words, how much time a person has to live. My other sister, Clotho, spins the thread of life. She determines who gets to even have a thread to begin with."

I'm stunned to see Lacey standing before me. She's beautiful. She's looking like a Greek goddess should. She's wearing a Greek sleeveless dress. It's white with gold trim. She has gold jewelry on. Her golden hair is up on her head. Her green eyes are stunning.

She seems very sincere. "I'm not trying to mess with your life Dean. I just want you to see the multitude of choices you've had laid out before you in your life. Some choices you had control over and others you didn't. Some choices I made for you. Some choices, someone higher up than me made for the both of us. In the end, I believe every choice has been, and will be, the right one. Even the wrong choices. I know it's difficult to understand."

She approaches me and places her hand on my cheek. I actually close my eyes and press my face into her soft caress. "Sweet Dean." She lowers her hand.

"That last vision of your life with Lisa, Castiel is to blame for taking that from you. He acted on his own when he pulled your brother from Lucifer's cage. That was not God's will. Sam's fate was the same as Adam's. Your fate was what you just saw."

I'm not too happy hearing this. "That's fine. I'd still rather have Sam back. It's better knowing hes not suffering at the hand of Satan."

She nods. "Things do tend to always work out. Even when your decisions don't go as planned. Even when you don't get the good things in life that you deserve. You're just trying to help others. This is why you are The Righteous Man."

I look into her eyes. "I don't feel righteous. More times than not, I feel betrayed or lost."

She backs away. "I'm going to show you some more Dean. Be prepared. These are only glimpses of how your thread could have or still might become. Don't lose hope or faith in yourself. You've done great so far."

I'm wanting to get mad. "Is this a test?!"

She smiles. "No my love. It's your revelation." She touches my forehead. I pass out.

 

 

Cas is beside me. "I know you want to be there with Sam, but I need your help. Please come with me."

I remember. Sam is starting the last of the three trials to shut down Hells gates forever.

"I'll come with you Cas. Give me a minute with Sam."

He nods and I walk into the church. I ask Sam to come talk to me in private. We find a spot and I let him know what I think.

"Sammy, I know for fact if you complete this final trial it will kill you." I'm conflicted.

Sam's not. "So?"

"So? Sam I want all these demons to be locked up for good. I want them to pay for what they did to mom, Jess, you and the rest of our family. I really do. Just not at the cost of losing you. You're all the family I have left. There's no me, if there's no you." My hearts pounding. I'm praying he will see it like I do.

"Dean. We may never have this opportunity again. I've let you down so many times. I can't fail again."

I hug my brother. "I choose you over them any day brother. I'd rather keep fighting demons for the rest of my life with you by my side than never see another demon and know my brother is dead. Call me selfish, but please stop this."

Sam hugs me back. "Help me stop."

We back off and look at each other. Sam looks so sick. "I've got you little brother. Don't you worry."

Cas shows up. "Dean, are you coming?"

I turn to Cas, "Hey, don't trust Metatron."

Cas looks confused, "Why not?"

"He's going to cause the angels to fall from Heaven." I'm still helping Sam.

Cas thinks on this. "I must warn Heaven!" He disappears.

"DAMN IT CAS!!"

I get Crowley locked away into the trunk of the Impala. Sam never started the injections on him. We might do the injections on Crowley at the bunker. I discuss this with Sam. Just use blessed donated blood.

Suddenly angels start falling from Heaven. Even though I warned Cas, I still couldn't prevent the fall of the angels. I do notice there aren't as many as I remember.

Lacey appears and touches my head. Everything fogs up. "Dean. You did well in saving your brother. He won't be possessed by Gadreel and you save Kevin Tran. However, Castiel dies when he falls from heaven with the angels. Metatron uses another angel's grace to finish the spell while Cas was on angel radio evacuating Heaven of angels. Cas saved a legion of angels. These angels will defeat Metatron with no problem. You truly saved countless more lives this time, but lose your best friend, Cas."

I'm feeling nauseous. "Can we move on please."

"Very well." Lacey touches my head and I pass out.

 

 

Abaddon has her hand in Sam's chest pulling his heart out. Sam's face is one of utter terror. I swing my machete lobbing her head off, again, but I got to her too late.

Crowley was pinned to a wall and as soon as her head rolls, he is freed.

I rush to Sam's side falling to my knees. His lifeless, bloody body is motionless. His eyes stare into nothing. I look over at the demon bitch's hand. Sam's heart is inside it. I reach down and clutch my brother's head to my chest and weep. "I'm so sorry Sammy. I should have been quicker. Should have never sewn the bitch's head back on to begin with. ...Sammy."

Lacey appears and touches my head. We are in a quiet coffee shop, sitting in a corner table alone. She pours honey then milk into her hot tea. "I figured you needed a break."

I'm still in shock. The last one hit me hard. I pick up my coffee cup, but my hands are too shaky to drink it. She touches the cup and it becomes an insulated mug with a handle and vented lid. I grip it a bit easier and sip on it. The warm caffeine sooths my rattled nerves.

"I'd really love something stronger." A bottle suddenly appears. That's better. I pick up the bottle of whiskey and pour some in the glass tumbler that manifested next to my coffee mug. I take two big swallows. The familiar burn soothing me better than anything else right now.

Lacey sips her tea. "Just to be clear. That last scene was as a result of you not taking the Mark from Cain."

I nod. "Also because it was my idea to sew the bitch's head back on after we already killed her with our grandfather Henry's help. He died so we could kill Abaddon." God I hate myself. "He also didn't get to see our dad grow up because of Abaddon." I'm just so angry right now.

"Dean, let me tell you a story."

Lacey makes cookies appear and offers me some. I shake my head too disgusted with myself for food.

She nibbles on a cookie for a moment, then continues. "Back in 1953 your grandfather Henry and his friend Josey were in a monastery researching demonic possession and supernatural activity for the MOL. Abaddon was there possessing another nun and stealing souls to convert into demons. Henry and Josey caught on, but were ambushed. Abaddon was going to possess your grandfather and if she did, you wouldn't be here. She would have infiltrated the MOL and destroyed them, like she did in Josey's body. She would have also gone home as Henry Winchester and most likely killed his wife, Millie, and son, John. As it turned out, Josey loved Henry. She talked Abaddon into taking her body and letting John be. So, Abaddon did what she did, but she was ultimately destroyed by a descendent of Henry Winchester."

I'm rubbing my temple, "You're getting way too deep for me lady. I just witnessed my brother being gutted. I hear what you're sayin." I quickly down more of whiskey.

She sets her tea cup down. "Do you Dean? Do you really get what's going on here?"

I put my glass down and look at Lacey. I control my anger and urges to gut her, consequences be damned. I take a deep breath. "No matter what decisions I make, the results will be the same in the end. I can royally screw up, and somehow things right themselves. Action, reaction. I got it."

She has a slight grin. "I think you have part of it. It's true that the universe has a way of righting itself. Like when Castiel killed that reaper Billie to save a Winchester from dying. Did you think that would go unresolved? Or the fact you killed Death? Truth be told, you didn't kill Death. He just returned to the universe. Lucifer called him out with an incantation during the apocalypse and the ride of the four horsemen. He's usually not on this mortal coil. Once again, he's not bound to Earth. In essence, you freed him."

My eyebrows go up. "Huh."

She nibbles on another cookie. "You saw, while trapped by djinn, what life would have been like for you and Sam if you weren't ever hunters. You didn't really like it much. Sam wasn't your Sammy. Life didn't seem full unless you were out saving lives with your brother at your side."

I nod in agreement.

"The one thing me and my sisters find most endearing about you and your brother are the countless lives you've saved. Theads you've lengthened when they could have been snipped shorter." She lifts her tea cup. "It's time for another go Dean." She touches my forehead. I pass out.

 

 

Sam's standing next to Cas as a body is burning on a wooden pyre. It's late at night. The moon is only a sliver and the stars are shining brightly in the cloudless sky.

Sam turns toward Cas, "What am I going to do without him Cas?"

I look at Sam's face in the light of the glowing fire. He's a wreak.

Cas is also in tears. "We'll continue doing what we've always done. That's what he'd want."

Sam falls to the ground in tears. "It's all my fault. From the beginning Cas. Dean gave his life killing Lucifer and it's all my fault." He buries his head in his hands.

Cas sits next to him and wraps his arms around him. "I'm here for you Sam."

Sam turns and wraps his arms around the angel's neck and cries.

I yell at Lacey, "OKAY STOP! I can't stand to watch this." I've turned my back on the whole scene.

I'm looking up at the night sky and wondering if this is really going to be my destiny. Am I really going to be killed by Lucifer? Sam has gray hair starting at his temples. So, this happens several years down the road. If it happens.

Everything fogs up and Lacey appears to me. "This scenario could happen to either you or Sam at any time Dean. Lucifer's not this world's only threat. Asmodeus is still alive. Threats from that alternate universe. Rogue angels, demons, monsters and evil humans. You've also got to just take into account the idea that life could toss you a curve ball."

She touches my head again. I pass out.

 

 

I wake up on cold asphalt. I'm in a lot of pain. I lift my head toward the screams. Oh god no! It's Sammy! "SAM!!!" He's still in the car. He can't get out and it's burning. "SAM!!!" I try to get up, but my back is hurt too badly. Someone is trying to get him out. His screams! Oh god please no!! He stops screaming and they finally get a fire extinguisher to put out the flames enough to open the door, but it's too late.

A kind woman tries helping me, but I'm just numb. I can't move and I'm lost to my grief. I can't stop staring at what's left of the Impala and my little brother. Chuck! Take me too you bastard! Don't you leave me here like this! I watch as Sam is removed from the burning car. He's dead. Someone moves my mangled leg and I pass out from the pain.

 

 

  
I'm confused at first. I see Sam standing beside me. His pistol in his hand. I have mine out too. We're about to enter a house.

Sam looks at me. "On three. One. Two. Three!"

We bust in and start taking out angels with our bullets made from angel blades. This house has 4 angels holding our mother hostage.

We kill two angels right away. One tries jumping me and Sam stabs him. The fourth angel stabs Sam. I come around and kill the angel that stabbed him.

"Sammy! You alright?" I'm checking his wound.

"I'm fine Dean. Go check on mom." Sam gets up and follows me as I head toward the room they locked her in. I turn the door knob to her room and there's a bright light and loud explosion.

Moments later I'm looking down on my tattered dead body. I look for Sam and he's been blown to pieces as well. I walk into the room our mother was being held in and she was already dead. Her body lying on the ground with her eyes burned out the way angels kill their victims. Sam and I were lead into a trap. What really got to me was when I saw Castiel's body in a separate room. His wings burned out on the floor. A complete and total set up. Now the Winchesters are no more. I laugh. I thought I'd go out with a bang.

Lacey appears. "Go out with a bang. Good one."

"Yeah, not really. You're bumming me out with all of this. No happy endings?" I'm so done with this woman.

I try backing away from her, but I couldn't. She touched and I blacked out.

 

 

I'm standing next to Sam in the MOL bunker. He looks to be older than 50. Have no idea how much older. Chuck is standing in front of us. "You boys ready?"

I look at Sam, then at Chuck. "Ready for what?"

Sam pats my shoulder. "It's okay Dean. Just relax." He looks at Chuck. "You're sure no one will be able to get into this bunker?"

He nods, "We will lock it with the key inside. No one can open it. I will put a magic spell on it so it stays well hidden."

"Where are we going Sammy?" I'm curious.

Sam smiles and rubs my back. "Chuck's taking us home. Don't you remember?"

"Why?" I'm so confused.

Sam looks heartbroken. "You're sick Dean. We've finished what we're meant to do. We're not able to keep hunting together like this anymore. So, we're going home. It's our reward for saving the world so many times."

I look at Chuck, "Can I bring Baby with me?"

He smiles. "Baby and Cas are already waiting for you. Are you ready?"

I smile. "Hell yeah!"

Chuck touches our foreheads and there's a bright light.

There's a fog and I see Lacey. I try to punch her in the face. She ducks and touches my forehead. I pass out. Again.

 

 

  
I'm in a room that's bright and full of sunshine. I try to sit up and I can't. I'm in pain. What the hell? I look at my hands and they don't look like my hands. They look old. This is nuts! Did I get switched into someone else's body? "SAM! SAMMY!!"

A woman comes into my room. She's dressed like a nurse. "Calm down Mr. Winchester. You're okay."

"Where am I? Where's Sam?" I'm freaking out.

She takes my hand. She's very kind. "I know you have a hard time remembering. It's okay though. You're in a retirement home. Your home Mr. Winchester. You're safe here."

"Retirement home? What?" I'm so confused. "Where's my brother. I want to go home."

"Shhhh. Calm down now." She actually sits next to me and rubs my hand. "Dean, your brother passed away over 20 years ago. Don't you remember?"

I think really hard. Suddenly, memories start to hit me like a flood. I nod.

She rubs my hand and gets up. "Are you wanting breakfast this morning?"

I just shake my head no.

"Cheer up Mr. Winchester. Your son will be here to visit you in a little bit." She's all smiles.

My eyes get big. I have a son?! I can't help but smile.

"There you go. You want to get dressed?" She's so nice.

"Okay."

She helps me get dressed in sweat pants and a hoodie. It seems my legs don't work like they should. I don't know why.

My nurse's name is Donna. She's very good at what she does. She helped me to the bathroom where I was able to do my morning routine with minimal help from her.

By the look of my reflection in the mirror, I'm a very old man. "How old am I?"

She smiles and rubs my back. "You're 91 years young."

There's a knock at my door. She wheels me to my room from the bathroom. She then answers the door. It's Cas!

"Oh look Mr. Winchester! Your son is here!" She's so happy to see Cas. Almost as happy as I am. My son, ha!

Cas comes in and gives me a hug. "Hello dad. How are you feeling today?"

I look at Cas and want to smack him.

"Donna, can I have some alone time with my.. son?" I roll my eyes at Cas while Donna isn't looking.

She grins, "Of course. Just call me if you need me." She leaves the room closing the door behind her.

Cas takes a seat next to me.

"What the hell is going on Cas?! This Lacey chic keeps messing with me. She's a Fate and keeps killing either me or Sammy. It's making my head hurt. Now I'm 91 freakin years old and you're my son!!" I'm trying to remain calm.

Cas touches my shoulder and I feel my anxiety leave me. "You've got Alzheimer's. It's progressed to a point where I'm unable to cure you. I keep trying to stay ahead of the disease, but every morning you wake up, it progresses. I'm sorry."

I'm bummed out. "Tell me about Sam."

"Vampire cut his head off."

I look away, unable to stop my tears. "Should have been me, not him."

"That's what you always say." Cas looks at me with sorrow. I hate it.

"This isn't real Cas. There's something wrong here. It's not right. I just know this isn't real." I feel so empty inside.

He hands me a pudding snack from his jacket pocket with a spoon.

A fog fills the room and I pass out.

 

 

  
I wake up at Lacey's apartment. I'm dressed and seated on her sofa.

"There you are." Lacey is standing in the living room. Soft music is playing.

"What did you do to me?" My head hurts. I feel very sick.

She hands me a glass with blue liquid in it. "Drink this. You have time traveler's sickness. This drink will help make you well again."

"How can I trust You?" I'm angry. Down right livid.

She sits in a chair across from me. "If I wanted you dead, I'd only have to cut this thread Dean." She holds up a gold thread from a book in her hands. "I borrowed it from Attie to show you. Your thread is long. It's not just gold either Dean. Look."

I take a closer look and see it's multicolored. "So?"

She sighs.

I take my chances and drink the blue stuff. I can hardly see and my head feels like it's going to pop.

"The multicolors of your thread indicate the many lives you touch. Your life means so much more than you realize." She puts the precious thread back in the book and waves her hand over the book. It vanishes. "Did the drink help?"

I nod. "It did. I'm completely sober now."

She sits next to me. "I'm sorry if I upset you. I just wanted you to really see how important you are. Important in so many different ways and to so many different people."

I just nod. I don't really feel like talking. She kisses me. A simple, kind kiss. I kiss her back. "Can you take me back to the bar Now? Sam will be returning there soon."

She smiles. She gets up and grabs her keys.

We don't talk in the car on the ride to the bar.

We get to the bar and I spot Devin walking into the bar. I pull my gun from my jacket pocket and check the bullets. Still there, still silver. I open the car door.

"Remember what I showed you and told you. You're worth more than what you think you are." I shut her car door and her car vanishes with her in it. Deities man!

I rush into the bar with my gun hidden in my jacket pocket. I spot Sam who has already seen Devin. We both approach him from opposite sides. Once were up on him, I pull my FBI badge. "Devin Nichols. We have some questions for you about the death of Halley Richardson."

Devin shrugs. "I dated her a few times, but I don't know anything about her death."

I've got a vial of dead man's blood ready to be plunged into this guy at any second.

I watch Sam press a silver coin to the back of his neck while wrapping his arm around his neck. Nothing happens. He's not a wolf.

Sam whispers into his ear while his arm is around his neck like he's a buddy, "The girl's throat was ripped out by a creature with many fangs. You wouldn't happen to know anyone like that, would you?"

Devin just smiles, "I might. You boys should take a quick look around. A third of this bar is family to me. You two are no doubt hunters." He slowly removes Sam's arm from his neck. He backs up and looks at us. "You've walked into a living, breathing nest boys. We live in plain sight and we don't kill people. Halley was murdered by one of our own out of vengeance against me. Check the local news. Visit the sheriff's office. She's been the only murder like this here in years. We live off of volunteer blood from our loved ones or bag blood. Some live off of animal blood."

Sam asks, "Who wants vengeance against you and why?"

He seems uneasy. "This isn't a good place for discussing this."

I agree.

Sam heads for the Impala. Devin follows Sam, while I follow Devin.

Once in the parking lot, Sam slaps some hand cuffs on Devin. He laughs, "You know these can't hold me."

Sam grins. "They can. They're supernaturally crafted by Men of Letters to hold vampires. They only come off with a key, which I have. This is only for our protection while in our car. We won't harm or kill you. We would've done it already."

I pull out the vial of dead man's blood and let him see it. He nods.

We place him in the back seat. We get in the front. We turn to face him.

I Look at Devin, "We're alone. Now talk."

He gets comfortable. "In my nest I rank fourth from the top. If you've ever watched or been a part of any family drama that involves power and wealth, that's what I'm a part of. My family owns this bar and several other profitable businesses here in Indianapolis. When I say family, I'm talking about a family that our father created. There are eight of us he sired. I've only sired one. My would be siblings have sired many and they have sired many. There's a strict code we live by. Killing humans is forbidden. Period. Over the years we've formed attachments to some humans that willingly give us their blood. They live among us and we provide them with all they'll ever want or need. We own farmland and raise cattle for blood when we need it and supply gets low. We have some family members that refuse to drink human blood. They were turned against their will and are considered vegan."

"Anyway, I'm suppose to get married next week. It's an arranged marriage by my father. He's trying to keep peace and order among us. I love my father and will obey him, but I don't love Melody Sharp. Two days before Halley died, Melody caught me in bed with Halley having sex."

"Halley also provided me with her blood, but I never bit her. When we bite, we can't control how much we take. She willingly allowed me to withdraw blood using an I.V. needle. I'd only take a half pint every 3 days or so. Other women volunteer blood for us as well, but I only loved Halley."

Dean asks, "So you think your bride-to-be Melody killed Halley out of jealousy?"

Devin shrugs. "It's the only explanation I have. Unless one of the other children lost control, but I don't think anyone else had access to her. She never came to the club unless I picked her up at her place. No one here would want to go after her specifically except Melody, out of jealousy. Only other person I could think of is my father or my eldest brother. They might do it to get her out of my life. I just don't see them breaking our most sacred family rule that we've had for centuries."

"Centuries?" Sam and I are both shocked.

Devin grins. "My father is over 800 years old. I'm 376 years old. I was born in England. My father turned me to spare my life. I was dying from the plague. I'd already lost my wife and 4 children. He was my employer at the time. I had no idea he was a vampire. He gave me this life and I've been grateful for it. In all my years, I've only taken human lives when I've felt my life was threatened. I'm trusting the two of you to understand that my family isn't a threat to humanity. However, there is a murderer with fangs that killed my Halley and I pray you find this monster."

He looks so sad. I'm truly amazed by his story. "Okay. Let's say Melody is the killer. If we hunt her down, your whole family will come after us. Right?"

He looks up from where he was staring. "No. Match her fangs to the wounds on Halley. I'll help you capture her."

I'm feeling better about this guy. "Sounds good."

We get out of the car and take his cuffs off. "If anyone asks, you were temporarily detained for questioning." I give him one of our FBI business cards that has my cell phone number on it. "We will get mouldings of the bite wound. Once we do that, we will be in touch."

He shakes my hand. He then gives me his business card. It just has his name and phone number on it. I put it in my wallet.

Sam shakes his hand. He goes back inside. Sam and I leave.

"Holy shit that guy is old!" I'm driving while Sam's on his laptop.

Sam researches Devin's story and it matches history perfectly. "Get this. The plague hit London around 1665-1666. Devin must have been about 26 years old when he was made a vampire."

"I guess he wasn't lying after all. That means his creator really is over 800 years old?" I'm just stunned.

Sam's still on the computer. He tells me what he's found, "800 years ago in London, King Henry the Third ruled the land. England was in battle with France and their King Louis the Eighth. Also, England was filthy with horrible hygiene and sanitation issues. People were dying of dysentery, leprosy, gonorrhea, influenza, tuberculosis and other nasty ailments we can easy cure today."

I cringe. "Can you imagine what it must have been like living back then? The STDs alone."

We pull into our motel and go inside. I notice that Sam's bed is a mess. I turn and look at him as he sets his stuff down.

He looks at me with confusion at first, but when he sees me look back at his bed then back at him he just shrugs and runs his hand through his hair.

I walk up and pat his shoulder. I have a grin. "Was she hot?"

He smiles, "Smokin hot."

"Tell me about her." I'm eager to hear that my little brother finally got lucky after a long dry spell and it was perfect.

His demeanor drops. "Things started out perfect. Most beautiful woman ever. Long black hair and brilliant green eyes. Her name was Chloe."

"No. Don't tell me. She was one of the Fates right?" My stomach is turning.

He nods. "How did you know?"

I run my hand over my hair and walk toward the bathroom. "Because one of them visited me too. Hang on." I get to the toilet in time to throw up the beer I drank at the bar and some of that blue stuff Lacey gave me.

"Dean. Are you okay?" Sam's at the open bathroom door.

I sit up on the edge of the tub. "Just peachy." I flush the toilet and go wash my mouth out.

"You need to eat something. I'll be right back." He pats my back and leaves.

I shower while he's gone. Drink some water.

He returns with some groceries. He makes me a turkey and swiss sandwich with chips. I sit down to eat it with a bottle of water. He sits next to me.

We share our stories about our encounters with Fates. He was unfortunate enough to sleep with Clotho, the Fate that spins the thread of our lives. She calls herself Chloe. Chloe showed Sam a lot of the same things Lacey showed me.

We finish our food and Sam gets his stuff to take a shower. He asks, "Do you think we'll die bloody? Separately?"

I walk up to Sam and give him a hug. He hugs me back. "It doesn't matter Sam. This is all that matters. I've got your back little brother and I always will."

Sam embraces me. "I've got your back too Dean. Never forget it."

We part and I look into my brother's eyes. Eyes that have seen far too much for a man his age. I pat his cheek. Then turn to go lay down.

He enters the shower.

I curl up on my bed and try to let the stress of the day leave me.

I'm on the edge of a break down. I'm a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode in anger or tears. I keep telling myself I have to stay strong for Sam. Protect Sammy. I'm so tired and my head won't shut the fuck up.

I grab my iPod and ear buds. Turn on my sleep play list full of slow classic rock. I hit shuffle. First song to play is REO Speedwagon - "I Want to Know What Love Is". Every time I hear it I see Jo's face. I have hundreds of songs on this damn thing and this song... I turn it off and toss it to the nightstand.

I roll onto my stomach and grip my pillow.

 

 

  
I'm trying to pull Sam out of the burning Impala, but I can't. "Sam! Come on Sam!" I grip the door even though it burns my hands. He's screaming in pain. I see him in fire. He's burning! "NO! SAM!!!"

  
I'm being shaken. "Dean wake up!" I jolt and look up at Sammy. He turns on the nightstand light. He's standing over me.

I'm out of breath and covered in sweat. I suddenly reach up and pull Sam into my arms. He sits on the bed beside me and hugs me back. "It's okay Dean. It was only a dream."

"It was so real. So horrible." I finally let him go. I probably have him thinking I've gone mental.

"You wanna talk about it?" He's very concerned. Why wouldn't he be?

I rub my face. "Let me sit up." Sam moves to his own bed. I sit up and look at the clock. It's 7am.

Sam's still waiting on me to explain why I'm such a nut case. Well, here it goes, "Lacey showed me a scenario in which I crash the Impala and get thrown. I'm unable to move. The car catches fire with you trapped inside screaming. People stop to help, but they're too late. Just now I had a nightmare about you burning in the Impala and I couldn't get you out. I burned my hands trying. I watched you burn to death."

Sam's face shows worry. "You know she was only showing you things that are possibilities, not what will happen."

I close my eyes. My head is hurting. "Sure."

I get up and head for the toilet. "We should get ready to head for the morgue. We need to get that casting of the wound."

We're at the morgue by 8:45am. We get the casting.

We call Devin and he makes an arrangement for us to meet with his "father", Paul, and Melody at The Sanctuary night club.

We get to the bar and Devin greets us at the door. He escorts us to the upstairs manager's office.

Paul is seated behind a desk. He looks to be of Italian descent. He has a round face. Short wavy black hair. He's dressed in a well tailored black suit with an off white shirt and a golden tie. He looks to be no older than 30.

Melody is seated on a sofa. She's full figured and beautiful. Long curly black hair, blue eyes and bright red lips to match the bright red dress she's wearing.

There are two other men standing in the room.

Paul stands up. "Gentlemen. Please come in."

Paul has a strong British accent. He extends his hand in friendship. "My name is Paul Wentworth."

I shake his hand. "Dean Winchester." I release his hand. "This is my brother Sam." Sam shakes his hand.

His eyes light up with recognition. "Sam and Dean Winchester. Very famous hunters. What an honor it is to meet you."

I'm surprised he knows of us. "As much as it is for us to be in the presence of someone who grew up in an age of jousting and armored suits."

He smiles. "Yes. Well, I'm sure we both have amazing stories we could share. However, I was told you brought something for us."

Sam pulls out the casting and hands it to Paul.

Paul walks up to Melody. He picks her up by her throat.

She yells, "Put me down!" and struggles to get free.

He's too strong for her. He presses her body to the nearest wall. He looks into her eyes. "Show me your fangs."

She resists.

He chokes her more.

She relented and her fangs appear.

He loosens his grip, but still holds her by her neck.

He holds the casting up to compair the bite to her fangs. Perfect match.

He sets the casting down and looks toward me. "I'd say we found Halley's killer. Her fangs match the wound. Since taking a vampire to human prison isn't practical, I'd say street justice is most logical. Yes?"

I look at Devin and he's clearly upset over Halley's murder. "As long as she dies, I'm okay with whatever you decide."

Paul looks toward his "son". "Devin, if you won't, I will."

He gives Melody a hateful look. "Oh I'd be honored to take this bitch out, father."

Paul still has her by the throat. He injects her with dead man's blood. Just enough to make her docile. We all take her to a room that looks like a shower. It's specifically for bloody situations. Freakin vampires.

Devin takes the machete his father gives him and with one quick swing lobs Melody's head clean off.

The two security vamps are told to clean up the mess and dispose of her body.

The four of us walk toward the exit. "I assure you gentlemen that we do an excellent job of policing ourselves. You're always welcome to stop by and check on us. We just ask that you keep us a secret from your other friends. Most hunters kill first and don't care about our lifestyle or laws. We value human life and always will." Paul is very sincere.

"I assure you that this never happened and we were never here. Please don't make us regret walking away like this." I extend my hand as a promise to stay away and keep his secret.

He shakes my hand. "You won't regret it Mr. Winchester. I knew your father, John. I must say that you're a much more level-headed thinker than he was. I'm sure you're a better hunter too."

I'm not sure how to take his words. I guess they're a compliment of sorts. I just nod.

I shake Devin's hand. "I'm sorry about your girl."

He nod. "Thanks for helping to find her killer. Without your help I might have married that evil bitch."

"You're welcome." I smile.

Sam shakes their hands and we leave.

Once in the car and heading back to the hotel Sam asks, "Was it really a good idea to just leave that nest intact?"

I look at Sam with an eyebrow raised, "You wanna go back and raid it?"

He holds his hands up in front of himself. "Hell no."

"Well shut up then. We did the right thing. Yeah it might come back to bite us. Pun intended. But I'd rather give innocent people a chance. They aren't monsters yet Sammy." I sigh.

Sam nods. "You're right. They aren't monsters yet. Just vampires." He smiles.

"I told you to shut up." I turn on my music. AC/DC - "Back In Black".

 


End file.
